Those Left Behind
by kosmos9
Summary: Post series Yoko and Kiyal bond over memories. Spoilers from Episode 24. Won't make much sense if you haven't seen Episode 27. Yuri or shoujo ai.


Title: Those Left Behind  
Fandom: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann  
Pairing: Yoko/Kiyal  
Rating: M  
Description: Yoko and Kiyal bond over memories.  
Notes: Spoilers from Episode 24. Won't make much sense if you haven't seen Episode 27. Because shounen hasn't filled me with such melancholy in forever. And because Gainax doesn't treat its women right.

-----

"Tell me how it went." Kiyal lay on her side, tracing circles over Yoko's bare stomach.

"Again?" Yoko's mouth quirked as she stared at the ceiling. "I should have known you didn't come here just to see my schoolchildren."

"I did come to see them, but I came for you, too," Kiyal protested. "Poor Yoko, stuck on an island, surrounded by kids -- I remember how horny Kiyoh got waiting for Dayakka to come home. I mean, me and Anne weren't going to provide her with much sexual relief."

Yoko burst into laughter. "That's your older sister you're talking about there."

"Well, it's true. Earth, on the brink of destruction, humankind as we knew it about to be wiped out of existence, and all Kiyoh could think about was screwing Dayakka's brains out once he came home. Can you believe it?"

"I think you're full of crap," Yoko replied. "And thank you for that lovely image of Dayakka having sex. I will not be able to eat for days."

"You think that's bad? Try living with them -- the walls in our house are thinner than you think. I keep wanting to move out, but they say they like having me around to take care of Anne. There's only so much two-year-old cuteness I can take sometimes."

"You," Yoko said, leaving a trail of kisses on Kiyal's neck, "are a disagreeable, snotty little brat."

"Well, we can't all be Spiral Knights -- saviours of all spiral beings, not to mention Earth, the Solar System, the galaxy, the universe --"

The kisses stopped. "Kiyal."

The younger girl looked up at the sharpness in her voice, but Yoko had turned her head away. "Tell me how it went," Kiyal repeated.

"Ask someone else." 

Kiyal pouted. "Well, Simon-san is off wandering god-knows-where. Viral is leading the Gulaparl squadron on some intergalactic peacekeeping mission, which rules out Gimmy and Darry, and the entire Great-Gurren Brigade is in space."

"What about Dayakka?"

"Out of town on reconnaissance for two weeks. Plus, Kiyoh would kill me if I did this to him, wouldn't she?" Kiyal reached between Yoko's thighs, stroking suggestively. "You're the only one on Earth that's easy to locate."

"So this is why you sleep with me, huh? At least you're honest."

"Well, the sex is pretty good too," Kiyal giggled.

Yoko's eyes remained serious. "It's been two years. Don't you ever get tired of the story?"

"How could I?" Kiyal sat up. "You guys destroyed the Anti-Spirals, had a front row seat at their funeral -- it must have been -- so -- awesome."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd actually been there," Yoko sighed.

"And you wouldn't be saying that if you hadn't," Kiyal said sullenly. "You have no idea what it was like, stuck here on Earth playing babysitter to my older sister and my niece while everyone else was off saving the world."

"We've been over this." Too many times to count, Yoko thought wearily. "It was too unsafe for you to go. Kittan couldn't have taken it if something had happened to you."

"He died up there anyway, so fat lot of good it did for me to stay here," Kiyal said without a hint of irony. "Maybe he would have survived if I'd been there to stop him from blowing himself up like an idiot."

"Your brother died a hero, Kiyal." Yoko felt a lump in her throat, remembering the taste of Kittan's lips on hers before he'd left forever. "He died protecting us."

"Yeah, and you got to say goodbye to him, and I didn't." Kiyal buried her face in Yoko's stomach. "Tell me how it went."

Damn girl. Always playing the guilt card.

"Where do you want me to start?" Yoko said softly.

Kiyal smiled, kissing Yoko beneath her jaw. "Start from where you broke out of the multi-verse. How you managed to escape the false realities the Anti-Spirals put you through."

Kamina got them out. Yoko took a deep breath.

"Kamina appeared," Yoko recalled, her voice catching in her throat as Kiyal brushed her lips against her pulse, "he appeared before all of us, reminded us of who we really were. Gave us the power to break free. Then, we streaked across space, somehow locating Nia's true location in a tiny time-space pocket of the universe."

"Yes, Simon led you to her, his Nia," Kiyal dipped her head to Yoko's ample breasts, squeezing and kissing hungrily before moving lower. As full and physics-defying as those breasts were, Yoko was averse to being touched there, most likely because they normally attracted so much unwanted attention, and Kiyal wasn't about to make Yoko upset. "Nia was about to be dissected by the Anti-Spiral being for analysis, and then, and then --"

"-- from Nia's ring finger, Gurren Lagann burst out, in its original form," Yoko murmured, as Kiyal licked her stomach, "as did the members of the Great-Gurren Brigade, one by one."

"One by one," repeated Kiyal, lowering her mouth between Yoko's legs, breathing a puff of warm air over her crotch.

"And then we transformed, combined, all of us, together, forming --" Yoko's eyes glazed over, "-- Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann." 

"Gurren Lagann, Who Breaks Through the Heavens." Kiyal smirked as she nuzzled apart Yoko's lips, probing gently around her clitoris. "Simon's taste in naming is atrocious as usual."

"But it was so accurate, so true, because that's what we were doing," Yoko gasped, "we were piercing through reality -- shattering barriers between dimensions -- breaking every rule of the universe -- breaking the sky itself --" Kiyal flicked at her clit with her tongue, and Yoko shuddered.

"But the Anti-Spiral being wouldn't take that lying down," Kiyal breathed, between flicks, "so he transformed himself into a galactic being to match Gurren Lagann for size, to take you down. And you began to fight."

"And we began to fight," Yoko squeezed her eyes shut, "we hurled balls of energy at each other, leaving a trail of destroyed galaxies in our wake. I tried -- with all my might -- I created a long-range rifle, out of Spiral energy, to take him down --"

"Your specialty," Kiyal noted, nipping gently on Yoko's clitoris with her teeth.

"And I fired at his head," squealed Yoko. "And there -- and there -- there was his home planet -- the Anti-spiral's home planet. It looked just like Earth."

"They came from us. They came of us."

"They were once Spiral beings, just like us, and they stopped evolving to protect the universe from our power --"

"Enough about them." Kiyal plunged two fingers inside Yoko, who wailed. "They overpowered you, then. You lost hope. You doubted if you could save Earth." 

"And just as we thought of Earth, it appeared right before us, as if we had created a path that cut across dimensions straight to it, just by thinking about it. It was terrifying." Yoko arched her back, spreading her legs, and Kiyal slipped a third finger in. "The Anti-Spiral being saw it too, and reached for it, as if to destroy it."

"But you wouldn't let him," Kiyal panted, unable to control herself any longer. She slipped a hand between her own legs and began to rub herself. "You stopped him from advancing."

"Dayakka stopped him," Yoko corrected. "He created vines of power that --" 

"Please don't ruin the moment."

Yoko laughed. "The Anti-Spiral taunted us -- told us we didn't have the strength or determination to protect the future of the universe," she continued, lightheaded, struggling to control herself as she felt Kiyal's fingers crook inside of her, pressing against a sweet spot that brought stars to her eyes. "And we told him that -- that we'd protect a future forged by our own hands, not one decided for us."

"And the Anti-Spiral got so mad that he grabbed two galaxies, sucked all the power out of them and hurled it at you," Kiyal pumped her fingers inside herself desperately, "but Lord Genome separated from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's main body to block the attack --"

"-- and somehow channeled the attack into a giant drill -- our final weapon -- filling us with an unlimited source of power -- oh, God -- Kiyal -- harder --"

"You charged forward, for one final death blow," Kiyal hissed, complying, trying to will them both to climax.

"Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann was halted by the enemy," Yoko's eyes crossed, then refocused, Kiyal's fingers slipping in and out of her, "And out jumped Chouginga Gurren Lagann, separating itself from the main body --"

"The Super Galactic Gurren Lagann -- oh, Simon, when will you learn how to name --"

"And when the Anti-Spiral's tentacles halted that, Arc Gurren Lagann leapt out --" Yoko squeezed her thighs around Kiyal's wrist, "and then when that was stopped, Gurren Lagann appeared --"

"The original," marveled Kiyal, thrusting her hips against her own hand.

"It was so small -- so powerless against the Anti-Spiral -- but dodged every attack thrown at it -- so close, but not close enough --"

Yoko was close. They both were.

"-- so finally Viral, in the cockpit, in desperation, detached Lagann from Gurren's body, hurled Lagann at the Anti-Spiral, and Lagann drilled through him in one, fatal blow --" 

Kiyal cried out, shuddering as she came, hard: "I remember -- the huge cross-shaped explosion in the sky that day, reaching so far across the heavens that even we on Earth could see it. It was so beautiful, I'll never forget --""I'll never forget," Yoko whispered, eyes closed, the sight of the universe imploding upon itself etched on the back of her eyelids. Then Kiyal pressed down on Yoko's clit, creating a violent wave that spread from her core, racking throughout her body.

"I wish I could have been there." Kiyal crawled up and collapsed on top of Yoko, still shaking. "Once you've seen something like that, nothing can ever compare."

"This comes close," Yoko mumbled. But as she felt the lingering ache between her legs and the warm body curled up against hers, tears ran down her face. She knew that Kiyal spoke the truth. Nothing would ever compare; nothing would ever be enough.


End file.
